Problem: On Tuesday, Kevin walked to a school supply store at night and, after browsing for 17 minutes, decided to buy a pen for $8.11. Kevin handed the salesperson $8.32 for his purchase. How much change did Kevin receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Kevin received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money he paid. The amount Kevin paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Kevin received. ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Kevin received $0.21 in change.